


"There's Something You Need to Know..."

by Yoshi_G_teh_First



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Layton Brothers Mystery Room spoilers, Layton Kyouju | Professor Layton Spoilers, Layton Mystery Detective Agency Spoilers, Parenthood, Professor being a dad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi_G_teh_First/pseuds/Yoshi_G_teh_First
Summary: The Professor is finally home after having been missing for so long! He looks forward to seeing his son again, but will he be able to handle the news Katrielle has for him? And what will he make of what Alfendi is like now?





	1. An Unexpected Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! How's it going? So this fic is unique so far, not because of the story itself, but because this was supposed to be a one-shot originally. However, I don't like how it is turning out, so it's now going to a two (possibly three) shot instead!
> 
> Hope you like what I have so far! Enjoy! c:

-Chapter One: An Unexpected Reveal-

"...And that's all for today." said the Professor, as his final lecture for the day, and the week, drew to a close. "Please be sure to hand in your essays before you leave."

He had been missing, cryogenically frozen to be precise, for eleven years, yet he managed to return to his regular life so easily. So much had changed in that time, he almost didn't recognize his home city of London outside of certain landmarks. Everyone he knew had changed, too, though only on the outside; on the inside, they were all the same people he always knew! At least, for the most part...

One he had finished marking the essays, the Professor decided it was time to head out. First, to see his daughter, Katrielle, whose stories he  _did_  promise to listen to each day. Then home, to the new address, the commute of which he was still getting used to! The drive to Chancer Lane from Gressenheller only took about ten minutes on an average day, and finding the Layton Detective Agency didn't take even half a minute. If it were an inconvenient time for him to visit, he knew coming back later was always an option. From what he could briefly see through the window, however, it was far from a busy time of day.

"Hi, Dad!" chimed Katrielle, his youngest child, as he entered the agency.

"Good afternoon." Hershel smiled back, hanging his top hat on the coat rack. From what he could tell, he was just in time for tea! Her assistant, Ernest, must have still been at the university, since he was nowhere to be seen. If only their schedules ended at the same time, the Professor could then offer the young man a ride home. As for the dog, Sherl, he was lounging in his basket as always. Not surprising, since he seemed to be an older dog; Hershel knew he would be able to relate in a few years.

Quality time for father and daughter went on as it usually did, over afternoon tea while Katrielle shared one of her many stories; this time about Inspector Hastings, who requested her assistance on the eve of his wife's birthday. While the ending was touching, it was the keyword 'Inspector' that reminded the elder Layton of someone else: his own son.

From what he had learnt in previous conversations, his son, Alfendi, was now an Inspector of Scotland Yard; specifically that he was in the Serious Crime Division. It satisfied the Professor to know his son had managed to make a career out of his interests in mystery novels and crime solving television shows. It is a full time occupation, so Hershel could understand being unable to even reach him by phone. Still, he had been home for nearly a month, it was time the two were reunited!

"Tea time today was wonderful, Katrielle." said the Professor, upon finishing his cup. "Perhaps next time, we'll invite Alfendi to join us. It's been so long, I would certainly like to know how he's been doing!"

He noticed Kat fumble with her cup at the mention of how her brother was doing. A look of fear, or perhaps worry, came across her face. Even Sherl perked up from his basket, seeming to have also taken notice of the atmosphere's sudden change stemming from her demeanor.

"That's right...You don't know what Al is like, do you?" She muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" asked the Professor, unsure if he heard his daughter correctly. "I 'don't know what he's like'?"

There was another pause, as Katrielle had yet to give her father an answer. She seemed to debating whether to continue, or change the subject. Ultimately, she decided he would find out regardless of her response, knowing him, so she told him anyway.

"Dad..." She started after taking a deep breath. "About Alfendi. There's something you need to know..."

He had a bad feeling when he heard those words, but still he signaled her to continue.

"I don't know the full story, but you've heard of Forbodium Castle?" Kat inquired, to which he nodded, knowing of an all but abandoned estate by that name. "Four years ago, there was an incident there. Alfendi, two other inspectors, and the commissioner, were tracking down a serial killer. Al went astray to confront the murderer himself, but as soon as he had the man cornered, they were both shot."

"Shot?" the Professor interrupted, time standing still as shock overwhelmed him. Sure, he probably would have done the same, but the thought of one of his own children attempting such a stunt...

“Alfendi survived, but even after surgery, he was left comatose for about a month." She added, much to his relief. "But when he awoke, he claimed  _he_  fired the shot that killed the serial killer. It's since been debunked that he didn't, though he believed it for a long time."

"I know he would never do such a thing." Hershel stated.

Kat nodded in agreement, then continued. "Well, that was just the start of it. Alfendi changed after that. Big time." She paused again.

"How so?" he asked.

"He became moodier, sometimes hostile. He had memory loss that wasn't just simple amnesia, and he was more insomniac. The craziest part is his hair changed color some time during his coma, and even now will change color when he grows aggressive!" There was a pause, as she realized how fast she started speaking. "At first doctors thought it was post traumatic stress, but after being misdiagnosed at least four different times, it turned out he developed Dissociative Identity Disorder."

Hershel blinked at those words. "Dissociative Identity Disorder?" He repeated the term, trying to make sense of what he heard so far. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means he has two personalities instead of one." Kat answered. "A 'split personality', if you will. His current psychologist thinks it resulted from the trauma of having a near death experience." She stopped long enough to see her father clearly thinking deeply on what she had told him up to that point. If he didn't understand, she really couldn't blame him.

"...Speaking of which, I actually still have the information booklets we received when he was first diagnosed." Kat added. "Perhaps you'd like to take a look?"

"Yes." the Professor answered firmly. "I'll need to read up on this... _disorder_...in order to truly understand it."

Katrielle nodded, going over to the shelf to receive the booklets. "I think..." she said on her way back to her seat. "...You'll also need to see Alfendi in person. I can try to convince him to come over here, but we'll most likely end up going over to Scotland Yard."

"Yes, I absolutely agree." said he, thanking her upon receiving the booklets. "Perhaps tomorrow will work for both of you? I...Need time to sincerely understand all of this."

"Of course." She gently responded. "It took me awhile, as well, so take all of the time you need."

"I will." he said. "Thank you."


	2. Reunion at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2! I know you guys have been waiting for this one.
> 
> I hope you like it. Enjoy! c:

-Chapter Two: Reunion at Last-

In spite of reading over those booklets even well into the night, the whole Dissociative thing was a puzzle the Professor couldn't solve. Perhaps it was because he didn't want to believe one of his own children was living with such a debilitating mental illness. More so, he found himself in disbelief at the things it said; namely most cases being the result of childhood abuse, while he never even once spanked his children! That's not how it happened in this case, he knew that, but still the thought that he may have indeed raised his son wrong lingered. Something he said, something he did, or otherwise didn't say or do, could have unintentionally sealed his son's fate long before adulthood. He thought back to those eleven years he was missing; was it possible his absence was what caused serious issues for Alfendi? Hershel didn't know, and not knowing made it harder to let go of his guilt!

He could understand being  _traumatized_ , certainly, as he had been there a few times himself; but this was beyond simply being traumatized. This was two personalities, two identities, two very different people sharing the same body and mind! Admittingly, he found it difficult to wrap his head around. All that morning, the only things he could think about were the challenges Alfendi faced on a daily basis, whether he ever received proper treatment, and what the other officers might be saying about him behind his back.

On the other hand, it couldn't possibly be all bad! After all, Alfendi was still working at what was always his dream job. And despite keeping to himself most of the time, he seemed to get along well the rest of Scotland Yard, even if there were those moments of...hostility. He even had a new assistant, from what the Professor had heard! Apparently, she wasn't expected to last very long working under Al, but to the surprise of everyone (with the exception of the commissioner), she stuck around! He wondered if she would be joining them today; perhaps she could shed some light on what working with his son was like; of course, he could always ask Alfendi himself what it's like, and he should. It would be the best place to start in learning more about his disorder.

_Yes. I do believe that is the best way to approach this._  He thought, before leaving to go to the detective agency. He expected his son to already be there by the time he had arrived, but to his surprise, there was no sign of him.

"You're early!" Katrielle chimed, seeing her father come in. "Oh, that's right. You don't hold lectures on Saturdays!"

"That is correct." Hershel affirmed.

"Alfendi just called awhile ago. He said he got held up with something, but he will be here any minute now. And he's bringing Lucy with him; I know you'll like her!" She added.

He nodded in understanding. The two conversed more for awhile, and soon Ernest had arrived to join them. The Professor would later learn that Katrielle had failed to inform her assistant they were expecting visitors...

* * *

Some time had passed, and now Katrielle was evidently arguing with Sherl the dog. Although all Hershel could hear from the basset hound was barking and growling. He didn't say anything; instead he watched the bickering play out, as he found it quite amusing. Eventually, however, whatever their argument was about would have to come to an end when somebody knocked at the door, catching the attention of himself, and the young assistant.

"Come now, both of you!" Ernest spoke up. "We have clients." Neither let up, even with those words. The younger man sighed in discouragement.

"Coming!" He called to the 'clients' in question just outside the detective agency. Opening the door revealed a pair, evidently among Scotland Yard's Finest, if the woman's badge she kept at her hip was genuine. He was skeptical, since he had never met either of them before, despite the many visits he and Katrielle took to the infamous police station across their many cases together.

"Welcome to the Layton Detective Agency!" He greeted them against his doubts. "Please come in. How may we be of service today?"

"Eh? We're nowt clients." The woman corrected him, as the two entered the small office, her voice carrying a thick Yorkshire accent. "Didn't Kat tell you we were coming?"

At this point, Katrielle snapped back to reality, standing to greet the two. "Lucy! Alfendi!" she chimed. "It's about time you got here!"

The Professor stood as well, barely managing to contain the joy of seeing his son again, even if he had clearly changed. It must have been a casual day at the Yard, since Al was wearing a blue jumper with red stripes, cuffed jeans that revealed his dark blue socks, and white trainers with red accents. He also wore a white lab coat, even though he was not in forensics; the Professor theorized it was for the deep pockets which were stuffed with newspaper articles dating who knows how far back. He was paler, and thinner, too, than Hershel remembered, which made him look taller, even though he still only slightly towered over his father. And his hair...It wasn't so much the wavy messy locks that bothered Hershel, nor that Alfendi clearly let it grow out, so much as the color. It was a prominent shade of burgundy, instead of its original dark red (which was not unlike his mother's). Perhaps his new personality was out at the moment, instead of his original?

"Oh, Dad! Let me introduce you." Kat pulled his attention to the woman called Lucy. "This is Lucy Baker. She's the DC working under Alfendi."

"A pleasure!" He said, tipping his hat.

"Lucy, this is mine and Alfendi's father, Professor Hershel Layton." Katrielle said with pride.

"The Papa Prof himself!" Lucy exclaimed. "Nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you!"

"Have you now?" he questioned, curious as to what exactly she had been told.

"F-father...?" Alfendi said, after being quiet for so long. He stared at him, seemingly puzzled. As if he didn't recognize his own father; of course, this was his alter fronting... "Is it...Really you, father?"

"It's me." Hershel confirmed, smiling. The moment couldn't have come soon enough. But without warning, his son lunged forward, scowling as he tightly grasped the eldest Layton by his shirt collar in what seemed to be rage. His hair had changed color, too, back to its original red. The real Alfendi had emerged, and he was far from happy.

"Where in the BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He snapped, shaking his father vigorously. "For over a decade we all thought you were DEAD!"

Glancing over at the others, the Professor could see their reactions. Lucy and Katrielle were both trying to pry Alfendi away, pleading with him to calm down and let go. Meanwhile, Ernest and Sherl were too afraid to go near all the commotion, and stood as far across the room as possible. The Professor couldn't blame them, as it was his first time to ever witness this as well.

"And now you waltz back into our lives like you never even left to begin with! Pretending everything is perfectly fine, when it hasn't!" Al continued his rant, though now tears formed in his eyes, and he shook with intense emotion. He then released his father from his grip, only to immediately pull him into a tight hug.

"Alfendi..." the Professor spoke, only somewhat stunned. He paused as he heard his son ramble incoherently, though he clearly made out 'I've missed you'. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you all that time."

"It...It wasn't all your fault." His son acknowledged, now that he calmed down a little. "A classic case of 'wrong place, wrong time', from what I understand."

"Yes." Hershel confirmed, releasing himself from his son's embrace. "Alfendi, I was informed about your...condition."

"My 'condition'?" Al questioned before he realized what he had meant. "Oh that." He responded, somewhat discouraged by his father's wording.

"It will take me some time to truly understand this whole Dissociative Disorder of yours." Hershel stated. A pause followed. "However, I will do my best to learn, and as I do, I will help and support you any way I can."

"Let me guess, because it's what a gentleman does?" asked Al, as he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Because you're my son." the Professor corrected. "Because it is what any loving parent would for their child, no matter what."

"Somehow..." Alfendi started, just as his hair changed back to burgundy, and he seemed to grow lightheaded, grasping at his chest. The Professor grabbed his son by the arms, fearing he might otherwise fall. "Somehow I knew you would say that..."

"Welcome back, Placid!" said Lucy.

"Thank you." The alter called Placid responded. "And thank you, Father. I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

The Professor was worried whether his answer would be enough, and he was grateful that it was. The rest of their afternoon together went off without a hitch, with the conversation having diverted to one of the first cases Alfendi and Lucy solved together. It involved the first time Lucy had ever witnessed the other side to the "Prof", as she affectionately referred to him as.

_Yes._ thought Hershel.  _I suppose it is true what my mother told me all those years ago: 'You never stop worrying about your children, even when they're all grown up.'_

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lame ending, I know. :p
> 
> I am aware we'll eventually see how the Professor actually deals with his son's DID, but I wanted to take my spin on the idea before that day comes. Speaking of whom, I have another fic involving father and son in the works, though it will take a little more time to put out there. It should be up in the next few weeks, so definitely be on the look out for it!
> 
> Until we meet again, honest reviews, please! c:

**Author's Note:**

> And there is the first chapter!
> 
> So, of course I read up on DID before and during my time writing this fic. And apparently, it's a disorder that is difficult to diagnose because of its similarity to other conditions, including but not limited to: Bipolar disorder, borderline personality disorder, and schizophrenia. Even though the diagnostic criteria seems simple enough, it can take a person with DID up to seven years to recieve a proper diagnosis! Hence why Katrielle mentions her brother was misdiagnosed more than once.
> 
> I am aware of how Placid Prof came to be, but how much of that story does his own family know? I doubt much right now, but I'm up for a debate on this topic!
> 
> The next chapter will be up soon. In the meantime, honest reviews, please! c:


End file.
